


Strangers

by Sarah_Nicole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Nicole/pseuds/Sarah_Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a dark night Louis was just trying to find his way home after getting lost but what he found instead was a stranger. He didn't know whether to fear the stranger or never leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story I'm posting on here and it's a little rough but I wanted to see some thoughts on it and maybe get some ideas on how to make my writing better. I'm also not sure if I will make to this story or if I'll just leave it as is, it'll depend on any feedback I get but I hope those who read it enjoy it. :)

I don’t know how I am going to get home. Worse yet, I am alone and have to try to find my way through these dark streets. It feels like I’ve been walking around for hours but I think I’ve been going in a circle, I could swear I’ve seen the same tree four times. It’s a terrible night out, it’s dark and cold, I can barely see in front of me and I keep hearing sounds around me like someone’s following me but I haven’t seen anyone. Just when I think I’ve finally found the road I need it ends up being an ally with a dead end and there’s definitely someone following me, I know I’m hearing footsteps but it seems like every time I stop to listen for them I can never hear them. I’m not sure where I should go from here, I shouldn’t stay in this creepy ally but it’s blocking the cold out a bit so I guess I’ll try to warm up and then decide what to do next. Even though I haven’t heard anymore foot steps I still feel like somebody's watching me and it’s driving me insane.  
I had to leave the ally, I could swear I seen someone standing in the woods staring at me so I panicked and started jogging in the way I thought might get me away from whoever was watching me. I think I’ve been going for awhile but every time I slow down to take a breath I hear footsteps coming from behind me, I’m not sure how much longer I can keep walking. I decided to try and take a break for a minute so I ran towards the woods to try and hide, I’m still hearing someone behind me but I haven’t seen them yet, I think I might be going crazy. I can feel someone all around me like I’m being watched from every angle but I can’t find anyone and I can’t come out from where I’m hiding because I don’t know where the unknown person may be. Just as I think I might be able to get away I hear someone whistling and then I see their shadow standing right in front of where I’m hiding, I’m not sure whether I should hold my breath and hope they don’t know I’m there or try to get away, I decide to stay and hope for the best. After a few minutes I hear leaves crunching under feet, the footsteps sound like they’re heading away from me, I may have actually got away from whatever was about to happen.  
I stay there with my eyes closed for a few more minutes just to be safe, before I get up I decide I should check to make sure there’s no one there. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and slowly move the branches out of the way, when I finally could see I was shocked to see two eyes staring back at me. They were the most beautiful green I have ever seen, they almost looked inhuman and it felt like I couldn’t look away from them. I only blinked and the eyes were gone, I couldn’t understand how someone could move that fast, next thing I know someone is picking me up from behind, I started screaming and kicking trying to get away but they were too strong. I was still screaming when a hand covered my mouth and a man's voice whispered in my ear, he told me he wouldn’t hurt me and make sure I got home if i stopped struggling, I’m not sure why I listened to him but I did. His voice was rough but still soft, it almost had a soothing effect.  
Once I calmed down he put me back on the ground, my back was still facing him, I wasn’t sure whether I wanted to turn around or not but something in me told me I had to so I slowly turned and was shocked with what I saw. He was beautiful, much taller than I was but didn’t look much stronger, it was dark out so I couldn’t really see his features but I could still see he’s stunning green eyes. Neither of us said anything for what seemed like a long time, I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn’t think of anything to say so I just stood there like a deer in headlights. The man just laughed and smirked at me before introducing himself, he said his name was Harry, the name seemed to fit him even though I didn’t know anything about him. When I went to tell him my name he stopped me and said I already know who you are, I stupidly asked what do you mean but all he did was laugh and shake his head before he said Louis.   
I was shocked that he knew my name but couldn’t find the words to question him about it, all I could do was look at him. Before I even knew what happened he was kissing me and for some reason, even though I had no idea who he was, I kissed him back. It wasn’t a long kiss but there was something to it but I couldn’t put my finger on it, when he pulls away there’s something different about him. His eyes are still that same green but somehow darker almost evil looking, I was starting to get nervous for the first time since meeting this stranger but I didn’t run away, there was something telling me not to but I don’t know what it was. After a minute he smirked at me but I wasn’t sure why, until I saw it. He had two long sharp canine teeth, almost like a vampire but that was the stupidest thought I’ve ever had, vampires were a made up thing right? Wrong. In the middle of trying to find a logical explanation I felt a sharp pain in my neck, he was biting me and I still didn’t fight it or feel like I was in danger. I was scared and panicked inside but outside I couldn’t do anything. I started to feel dizzy and my eyes got blurry, it wasn’t long before I blacked out.  
I work up the next day at home in my room, I was so confused and thought the night before must’ve been some crazy dream but when I got up to go to the bathroom I looked in the mirror and couldn’t believe it when I seen two little marks on my neck, none of this made sense but I didn’t have time to think about it, I was already late for school. I got ready as fast as I could and walked to school like every morning but this morning was different, my thoughts were filled with the memory of the night before and I couldn’t make sense of any of it. When I got to school I spotted my best friend Liam and walked over to where he was standing, we talked for a while, me leaving out everything about last night, but he didn’t seem to be paying attention to the conversation but rather looking over my shoulder. I asked him what he was doing and he told me that some guy kept looking at me but every time he looked up the guy looked away. I was curious to see who Liam was talking about so I pretended to look around before I made eye contact with the guy who was looking at me. I couldn’t believe, I would know those eyes anywhere, it was Him.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is welcomed :)


End file.
